


History Repeats Its Tragedy

by Icylust_wp



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x06 rewrite, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, bran does some work, gendrya!, i will go down with these ship, jonsa!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylust_wp/pseuds/Icylust_wp
Summary: Everything that happens will be something that you've seen before, but only this time the rebellion is not built on a lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted it back up! I edited this one and thought to start where episode 5 ended.  
Arya riding the white horse. hope you enjoy this one.

I’m not going back North, not yet anyway. 

Arya thought as she rides to Storm’s End. She wanted to say “yes” to Sandor when he asked if she wanted to be like him--to live her life in revenge and vengeance and to die for it but now, she wanted to live. Arya wanted to have a chance to be with her family, to be the Arya Stark before everything became a mess.

After Sandor told her to leave King’s Landing and lived, only one name came across her mind-- Gendry. He’s all that matters to her at that moment as she struggled to get herself out of the city. Gendry is her pack. Sure she has her family back in Winterfell but everything is different, her family is not the same anymore. Sansa is different. Bran is different. Jon is different. But Gendry is still the same guy she travelled with for months, the same stupid bull she fell in love when she was still a little girl. When Gendry proposed back in Winterfell she wanted to say yes, but when he got on his knees Arya was terrified. Gendry’s words terrified her, she’ll never be a good lady. She does not even know how to be a lady—she’s wild, a  
free-spirit and a trained assassin.

Arya’s not pure, she killed a lot of people without feeling sorry about it. And Gendry, he’s gentle, kind and is not the same as his father. She does not deserve him. Plus, she is not sure if she’ll come back alive after she kills Cersei. Saying no to his proposal had broken not only his heart, but Arya’s heart as well. After turning down his proposal, she retreated in her chambers and cried her heart out. She thought that maybe after she kills Cersei and somehow lived, she’ll come to him. 

And here she is, riding to his land. Arya’s ready to face the future with him—that is if he still wants her. 

Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End. Lord Paramount of Storm’s Land. Warden of the South, He thought. If someone told him years ago that he’ll be a lord, he would laugh at the ridiculous idea. He was just a bastard smith one moment- and then became a lord against his will. The moment he step foot on Storm’s End, the people who lived there already knew who he was. He looked exactly liked Robert Baratheon when he was in his age. Although the people living there are known for being a fierce warriors and sailors, they were rather welcoming compared to the others. He formally introduced himself to the people and had promise them that even if he doesn’t really know how to be a lord, he will do his very best to aid whatever problems their land will have. Instead of going directly to the castle, he chose to walk around and personally meet his people.

He resembled all of the late Baratheon brothers, he might be the best ruler they could ever have. On his way to the castle, he found an empty forge. Gendry might be a lord but it will never change what he was- a blacksmith, he immediately laid claim to the forge and make it his own. He started making two very small daggers that is enough to fit in the boots. He also made something smaller, something he’d never done before in his life. He added a small diamond shaped dragon glass. He was nearly done on making the second dagger when someone disturbed him.

“What’s a lord doing down in the forge?” Gendry smiled as he recognized that voice. He turned his back to face the person. A chuckle escapes his mouth.

“I thought you’re in King’s Landing.” Gendry replied. Davos smiles turned into a frown. Gendry sensed something was wrong, he immediately put down the hammer and walked towards him. Davos hugged him tightly and released a relief sighed. 

“Let’s discuss about it inside the castle.” Davos said as he release Gendry from the hug. He nodded and gathered the ones he’d made. Davos helped in carrying his things as they walked towards the castle. Upon arriving inside his new home, they settled their things in their respected chambers first and decided to meet in the great hall.

“But there are a lot of innocent people there.” Gendry said in disbelief. Davos had told him about what happened during their sieged at King’s Landing. How the city already surrendered but Daenerys goes on with burning the land. He grew up in that land. He may not have a pleasant life there, but it was his home. There are people there who are kind and good, children who had so much for them in the future, all of them doesn’t deserve what Daenerys did. 

“Cersei is dead too.” Davos responded. Gendry was relieved to hear the news however his eyes turned wide in realization. Arya. She was there, she wanted to be the one to execute Cersei. Before he left Winterfell, Arya left him a note about going to King’s Landing and ending Cersei.

“Arya?” Gendry asked, fear evident in his face.

Davos was shocked about his sudden concern about Jon’s sister. He looked at Gendry’s face-- teary-eyed, shaking breathe, shuddering body. Davos realized the answer to his question. He might not really know the little lady, but he knew that Gendry genuinely cared for her or maybe it was more than that. “She’s alive, I saw her head out the city after everything.” Gendry’s breathing started to steady. “It looks like she’s heading home.” He added.

Home, of course she’ll go back to Winterfell. Her family is there, she belonged in the North. To Gendry it means one thing—they’ll never see each other again. He was a fool for proposing to her when he was drunk, he knew that now. He didn’t regret that he proposed but he regretted the words he chose to proclaim his feelings towards her. He should have never used the words Lady of Storm’s End because he knew that Arya is not a lady but he was drunk and still in trance after the Dragon Queen made him a lord. 

The reason that he accepted the title is not because he wanted to become a highborn. Gendry didn’t care about highborns, he hated it- except Arya. He only accepted it because he thought that having a title would make him worthy of Arya, that her family will accept him for her. He really means it when he said that having all of this won’t mean anything if she is not with him. He was about to talk to the Dragon Queen about giving up the land and only keep the Baratheon name but it was too late, the Queen already sailed to Dragonstone. 

So here he is, trying his best to rule the land and become the lord they deserved. If he could turn back time, he would have proposed properly and sober. But it’s not going to happen now. Arya’s gone back to Winterfell. He lost her again. He lost the only family he ever had.

Back when they were with the Brotherhood without Banners, Arya offered to be his family. But he declined and wanted to stay with Beric Dondarrion and the rest. He stayed because he love her then, and it was wrong because she was still a child and highborn as well. And he was just a blacksmith bastard and a low-born. Arya’s family wouldn’t approve of him then, and he doesn’t want to be there when her family arranges her with a high lord and watch as she gets married to another man. He would rather leave than watch it happens. But things didn’t go as planned. He was sold to a Red Witch where he found out his parentage and he almost died. “Gendry? Are you alright, son?” Davos asked after he stayed silent for a couple of minutes. He looked at Davos and nodded. If it wasn’t for him, he wouldn’t be where he is now. Davos had been a father to him, and he was thankful for it. 

“I’m good. Are you here to stay?” Gendry asked, he doesn’t want to be alone in handling this new life. 

“Yes. I’ll be here to guide you.” He answered with a smile. At least, I have someone now. He thought as he looked at Davos and gave him a small smile. Davos started helping him settle in the place. He patiently taught him basic things about being a lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches Daenerys, watches her shudder with delight as she looks at her soldiers, and what remains of the capital. She doesn’t care. The knowledge shocks him but it shouldn’t. He is a fool, for thinking he might find a bit of sorrow on her. Yet he cannot believe someone could look so pleased while watching the city crumble to the ground.

Standing in behind Daenerys’, Jon watches as the Dragon Queen address her soldiers. She is looks pale against the black of her dress, eyes glowing with success. Almost Satanic. He thought. Jon may not speak Dothraki or Valyrian, but the moment Daenerys mentions Winterfell he already knows what that means. 

He watches Daenerys, watches her shudder with delight as she looks at her soldiers, and what remains of the capital. She doesn’t care. The knowledge shocks him but it shouldn’t. He is a fool, for thinking he might find a bit of sorrow on her. Yet he cannot believe someone could look so pleased while watching the city crumble to the ground. 

Tyrion suddenly stood by his side, listening to the Queen with the expression that Jon knows all too well. Tyrion slowly approaches Daenerys as she finishes her speech. 

“You slaughtered a city.” The words came out of Tyrion’s mouth before he could even stop it.

“It was necessary,” Daenerys says in a stern voice. 

“Necessary?” He spat disgustedly, “you murdered an entire city with tens of thousands of innocent. Have you been down there? Children—little children burned!” He shouted, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Slowly Tyrion reaches for the pin. 

Don’t do it you idiot. Jon wanted to tell him, but he fears what Daenerys is capable of doing now. Tyrion threw the pin away, silence enveloped the place.

She looked at him with disgust, his betrayal may have hurt her deeply. That point is long gone. She looked at her former hand with anger.

“Take him.” Daenerys said without any emotions at all. Jon truly fears her now. He’s not safe. The North is not safe. His family is not safe. Sansa is not safe. He shuddered as the thought pass his mind, Sansa’s stubborn and she won’t ever bend the knee to Daenerys. Daenerys slowly approaches him, she looked at him void with emotions.

“Jon Snow, as a reward for helping me to get what truly belonged to me- the Iron Throne, I won’t punish you. Renounce your Targaryen name and no harm will come to you and to Winterfell.” Jon instantly drop into his knees and composed himself before speaking the words he knew that would satisfy her.

“You’re my Queen, now and always.” He tried to sound convincing as he could, but every word brings pain to him because it was against his will. It was always against his will. 

“Good. Then, I name you Jon Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North.” Daenerys motioned him to stand and asked him to leave. 

“Your Grace, if it’s not too much to ask, may I speak with Tyrion? I want to bid farewell to him.” As nervous as he was, he tried not to show it to Daenerys. She nodded in reply.

“Thank you, Your Grace. I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.” He bowed and left immediately. The Unsullied escorted him to Tyrion’s cell, which was heavily guarded and isolated. Black Rat- one of the Unsullied, opens the door and let him in.

Tyrion was surprised to see Jon, but he was mostly surprised because the Queen hasn’t killed him yet. Maybe the Queen did love him. Maybe they will rule Westeros together. Or maybe he is her prisoner as well. Tyrion thought to himself.

“I strangled my lover. I shot my father with a crossbow. And now, I betrayed my queen.” Tyrion stated with a voice so low you can barely hear him. 

“You didn’t.” Jon tried to console him. 

“Yes, I did. And I would do it again now that I’ve seen what I have seen. I chose my fate; the people of King’s Landing did not. Varys was right.” Tyrion turned his back towards Jon and sat by the corner. Jon looked at him with pity; this isn’t the Tyrion he knew, this man is lost. “She’s not her father ‘they say. But she is. The mad Queen.”

“She’s not.” 

“You saw what she did. And you’ll say she’s not mad?” Anger was visible in Tyrion’s voice. He could not believe that even after everything Daenerys did, Jon would still defend her.

“She’s not mad Tyrion. She knew what she did. She was perfectly sane.” Jon spat out those words with fury and rage. He could not control himself anymore, memories of what happened a while ago starts flashing on his mind. The scene of Winterfell burning keeps playing on his mind. His family’s faces starts flashing on his mind. 

“I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey.”

“She is my Queen.”

Tyrion was confused yet amused at the same time. “You knew what she really is. You never loved her. You’ve been playing the game all along. All of it was a lie. Even at the dragon pit, you lied. Why?” The honorable man he knew played dirty all this time, even during the dragon pit everyone believed his allegiance and loyalty to the Dragon Queen. It was all a false allegiance. It all makes sense to him now. 

“I did what I had to do to keep my people alive, even if it means betraying my family.” Jon never really intended to swear fealty to her, but when they were trapped beyond the wall and he saw what the dragons are capable of and what would happen to the North if they won’t bend. 

He’d taken Tormund’s word as well, about how many people had to die because of Mance Rayder’s pride and his refusal to bend the knee. He made a hard decision that would break not only his people’s hearts but his as well. Everything he did, he did it for his family and his people.

Every action he made to tame Daenerys burned his heart and soul. He sacrifices his honor for Arya. For Bran. For Sansa. 

A knocked on the door broke the long silence between them. It signifies that the time Daenerys allotted for them to say farewell is done. “I’m sorry.” Jon says with an incredible amount of pain in his voice and went out without sparing a glance at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be up soon. please do wait.  
please leave comments and kudos. so I can still improve my writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa composed herself and try to shake off the tears forming in her eyes. Her little sister was there, and she had witnessed everything- saw everyone in King’s Landing burned. Sansa’s breaths come quickly as she tries to wrap her mind. Millions of innocent lives living in the capital, all subjected to dragonfire and wildfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 IS UP!

Winterfell  
\---  
Sansa pushes her legs to move faster to get to the godswood, towards Bran. She was breathing raggedly, her dress covered with mud. She doesn’t mind it, her dress was her least concern as of this moment. A raven came few minutes ago from King’s Landing. She clutches the scroll tightly, Brienne and Podrick following behind her.

Sansa sinks to her knees beside him and holds his hands tightly. She waits, his eyes are the tell-tale white, signifying that he is currently warging. 

“The city surrendered. Cersei’s armies surrendered. But Daenerys continues to burned the city to the ground. Arya was there, she had witnessed it all.” When Bran returns to them he begins speaking. Sansa composed herself and try to shake off the tears forming in her eyes. Her little sister was there, and she had witnessed everything- saw everyone in King’s Landing burned. Sansa’s breaths come quickly as she tries to wrap her mind. Millions of innocent lives living in the capital, all subjected to dragonfire and wildfire.

And Arya. She may be dead. With that thought on mind, Sansa sinks further to the ground. She can’t afford to lose another family. She had failed to save Rickon and every night it still haunts her, she still cry at the loss of her innocent little brother. And now, she had failed to protect Arya too.

“Daenerys wants every lord and ladies to bend the knee. If not, they will suffer the same fate the capital faced today.” Sansa’s body shuddered with fear as she heard Bran’s words. Images of the North set on fire started flashing on her mind.  
She will not let their people suffer at the hands of Daenerys, she will protect their people. No matter the cost. Sansa won’t ask for mercy this time. She will go to the Dragon Queen’s coronation and she will bend her knee even if it’s against her will just to save her people. The North already suffered enough the past years, they won’t suffer now. “Daenerys will have her crowning ceremony after one moon.” Bran added.

“Is Jon alive?” she asked nervously.

“He sails north. He’ll be back soon.” 

“Arya?” the pain in Sansa’s voice is evident.

“She’s fine. But she won’t be home any soon.” Bran stated with a slight smile on his lips. “She was always meant to settle our House’s debt.” Sansa sighed with relief, but was confused on his statement but seeing that her brother is not worried, she started to relax herself. Sansa was about to leave when Bran’s words stopped her.

“Everything that happens will be something that you've seen before.” He looked at her straight in the eyes. After a few more minutes she left the godswood and sent for the Maester to send ravens to the Lords of the Northern houses. She plans to discuss everything that has happened in King’s Landing and what Daenerys wanted to do. The war isn’t over yet, that she knows. Sansa doesn’t know when, but they have to be ready for it. She’s had enough of seeing her people die. 

The great hall is empty and feels colder than ever with only a handful of people in the room. Sansa was place at the head table, where she sits alone. She looks her audience with her stone cold look. Lord Royce and Lord Glover sit expressionless, they were seated on the right side of the table. Bran sits with them, his chair stopped by the small assembly. Sansa let a sigh escape her lips before she look at Bran to look for strength, he then give a small nod.

“As soon as we heard about what happened in King’s Landing, I called every Lord in the North. Cersei is dead. Daenerys has won and now sits on the iron throne. As much as I hate it, we must bend and swore fealty to the Dragon Queen.” Look of disbelief is evident in everyone’s face as soon as Sansa’s last words escaped her lips. Words of disappointment and disbelief echoed in the hall. She understands the reaction of the Lords, thousands of Northmen gave their lives to defend the North- to fight for their independence. Robb fought for their independence for the safety of the people. She’s protecting the people, but in a different way.

“If we don’t bend the knee, we will face the same fate that King’s Landing did.” She stated not so strong but enough to silenced the people in the room.

“How? We fought for our independence, we should not bend.” Lord Glover replied with anger. Sansa looked at him, she never fully forgive him for abandoning them twice- during the Battle of the Bastards and defending all of Westeros from the Army of the dead. 

“She burned King’s Landing to the ground, burned tens of thousands of innocents. Do you want the same fate to happen in here?” Sansa responded firmly. “Jon sails North. He’ll be back soon. Daenerys’ crowning will happen after one moon, we’ll go there and swear fealty to her. Do it for our people. ” They all exchange glances and sighed, one by one the Lords nod their heads in understanding. They discussed a few more moments about the reparations of Winterfell and the stocks of the North before they ended the meeting. 

\--

Jon arrived at Winterfell four days after the sacked of King’s Landing, Sansa and Bran stood on the courtyard waiting for him. He mounts off his horse and walked fast towards Bran, he embraced and kissed the side of his head. Jon then turns to Sansa, he looked at her. He sighs in relief and kissed her forehead before she buried her head on the crook of his neck. 

Sailing back home, he has nothing on mind but worry. Jon fears that the moment he arrived on Winterfell, it would be too late. That maybe Daenerys’ had already burned it down. He fears he’ll never see Sansa again, not when he hadn’t told her yet.

“I’m sorry I told Tyrion about you.” Sansa whispered in between their hug. “Can you forgive me?” Slowly he releases her and looked at her straight in the eyes. Jon let out a small smile. 

“There is nothing to forgive.” And it was true, Jon knew why Sansa told Tyrion. He understands that because if Sansa wanted the whole Westeros to know about his true lineage she could have sent Ravens to every lords, but no. Sansa told Tyrion because she knew that he would do the right thing, choose a good person to rule the Seven Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave comments and kudos :) thank you.  
chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya was shaking when she arrived in Storm’s End. And when she saw him, tears started blurring her vision. She stood there frozen, while tears started falling in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is chapter 4, i'll try my best to post at least once or twice a week since school will be starting tomorrow.

Storm’s End   
\--

For the past 4 days, Gendry had helped his people in building or repairing the land. He gets to know more about the land and the people. He has also opened the land and accepted all the refugees from King’s Landing, he made sure to give them what they need and asked the Maesters and chambermaids to help them tend their wounds. And just like that the citizens of Storm’s End love their new lord. Gendry seems to get the gist of running the lands now with the helped of Davos   
as his advisor.

After helping the people build a small barn-- for the refugees to rest at night, Gendry went to his forge. He was still to finish the dagger he made for Arya, the one he had made when he first arrived and made another war hammer for him, since Tormund wasn’t able to return his hammer after the Wight Hunt beyond the wall. He started working on both the dagger and the hammer. It was nearly dark when we heard footsteps approaching his forge. It must be Davos, coming to get him and sermon him for spending hours in the forge again. 

“No need to come and get me here Ser Davos, I know my way back to the castle.” He joked as he packed the daggers and the hammer to bring it back to the castle. When he didn’t respond, Gendry grips on his hammer tightened and turned around hastily. It wasn’t Davos. It was someone he least expect to come here. His grip loosened and blood drained out his face. Arya was standing there. She was covered in blood and ashes, all worn out. 

Arya was shaking when she arrived in Storm’s End. She directly went to the castle but he wasn’t there. Only Davos was there. He was surprised to see her in Storm’s End rather than going back to the North. Despite this Davos told her to check the forge, the only place he knows where he might be at this hour. Arya ran going to the forge after Davos told her the exact location. And when she saw him, tears started blurring her vision. She stood there frozen, while tears started falling in her face.

Gendry ran towards her and embrace her tightly. Gendry’s warmth brought more tears, she clasps his shirt tightly as she sobbed violently. He didn’t speak at first, he just hugged her and continued soothing her until she feels better. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing, but there are still tears falling in her cheeks. He broke their hugged slowly and cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

“She burned everyone.” She replied with a shaky voice. “I thought I’m going to die.” Her voice broke. She wasn’t afraid to die. She learned how to die a long time ago—from her father’s execution, Yoren’s Death, Gendry being taken away, and her seeing Robb and Catelyn’s death. She had shut all her emotions off and trained to become a Faceless Man, because she thought she doesn’t have a family anymore. But being back in King’s Landing and witnessing the horror that has happened there brought back all the emotions she had shut off, all coming back to her at once. Returning home in Winterfell, reuniting with her family and seeing Gendry again made her want to live. To have a future that her mother and father wasn’t able to experience. That Robb and his wife with their child didn’t get to have. The future that was stolen from her sweet innocent brother Rickon.

“It’s okay. You’re alive.” Gendry gently said as he looked at her in the eyes. He kisses Arya’s forehead. She released a sighed of relief at the action. He was relieved that she was alive even though Davos told him, but seeing her personally is different. Arya settled in hugging him, clutching in his shirt like it was her lifeline. It feels like if she’ll let go, she’ll break all over again. She loves the strength he’s providing. They stayed at that position for a couple of minutes before Arya broke the hug.

“I thought I lost you. Again.” Gendry said as he looked at her in the eyes. He lost her once, when he was taken away from her and when he had heard what happened at The Twins, thinking she had died with Lady Catelyn and Robb. Blaming his self that she died because of him, because he couldn’t protect her—because he had left her. Thinking she was dead was one of the reason why he didn’t mention her to Jon, because he couldn’t afford to bring up her death. 

“I thought I won’t see you again. I didn’t like the way we parted.” Arya touch his face and gave him a sad smile. “I don’t want to leave you. Again.” He leaned down as he kissed her hair, and then her forehead, eyes and then her nose. His lips lingered in her nose, before she tiptoed and reach for his lips. They both chuckled after.

“Let’s go home.” She whispered as she looks into his eyes. 

“As you wish, m ’lady.” He teased, she let out a small laugh upon hearing those words again. It feels nice to hear it again. When they arrived in the castle, Gendry asked one of the servants to prepare a bath for Arya and to prepare the chamber next to him. It was about dinner time when Arya finished washing up. 

“I’ll sleep in your chamber.” Arya insisted in sharing a room with him during their dinner. Davos nearly choke on his drink as soon as he heard it. Gendry’s eyes widened upon hearing it, he gulped as he looked at Davos.

“That cannot be my lady.” Davos replied.

“And why is that? It’s not like we’ve never done it before.” She casually replied as she brought the spoon in her mouth. Davos looked at Gendry with disbelief, he just shrugged his shoulders in reply. Gendry’s certain than Davos already knew what kind of relationship they both had and he was glad that he didn’t pry anymore.

“We’ll share your chamber, that’s final.” She ended firmly with a smirk. He looked at her and chuckled. He should really get use to this part of Arya, and that she isn’t the same girl he had travelled before. And oddly enough it doesn’t bother him. It made him love her more. She looked at him and smiled, a genuine smile. Not a smirk or a teasing smile. It was the smile that’s reserved only for Gendry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ask me again,” He stops hammering and looks at her in confusion. He isn’t sure what Arya is talking about.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “We’re in the forge. It’s not exactly like the grain store but, ask me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here :) please do enjoy.

Storm’s end

\--

A raven came from Winterfell, Jon arrived last night with the news about him being the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Arya was standing in their chambers solar, it had been one week after the sacked of King’s Landing. She wasn’t sure if she should send a raven back informing about where she was, but maybe Bran told them. They don’t have to worry about her, she’s where she wanted to be. Both Arya and Gendry have been working in rebuilding the land, with Gendry training to become a lord and her helping the refugees from King’s Landing they were both busy in repairing the damage that Daenerys has done. 

“I hate your hair. Why did you cut it short?” Arya blurted out. They are in the forge, Gendry is making a big cauldron that the kitchen cooks’ can use to feed the refugees and Arya is there to annoy him because she was bored. 

“I can’t walk around King’s Landing looking like Robert. Cersei will kill me.” He replied with a soft chuckle. Arya looked at him and shook her head at his answer. Gendry continues on making the cauldron.

“Ask me again,” He stops hammering and looks at her in confusion. He isn’t sure what Arya is talking about.

“What?”

“We’re in the forge. It’s not exactly like the grain store but, ask me again.” Slowly it dawned on him, she was talking about his proposal. The one where he stupidly asked her to become a lady. He stopped what he was doing and slowly walked   
towards her cupping her cheeks “Arya, I--”. 

“I know that I said I didn’t want to be a lady. I’ll never be a good lady. I don’t have a nice handwriting, I don’t know how to knit and it’s been years since I last wore a dress. But I love you.” She said as she touches his hand in her face. Gendry laughed at her and kissed her forehead. He released her and he slowly knelt to the ground, he reached for the ring that was in his pocket. The one that he had made the day he arrived. Arya was stunned to see the ring, it was forged from   
Valyrian steel with diamond shape dragon glass in the center. He also presented the two small daggers to her.

“Be my equal, Arya. I won’t ask you to knit by the fire and wear pretty dresses, I love you the way you are. Redefine being a lady, you can be what you want to be. Just be with me. Build Storms’ End with me. Be my family.” Tears escaped Arya’s face once again, she was so scared about being a typical lady that she forgot how Gendry never really cared for it. She knelt in front of him and kissed him gently, guiding him to stand. She broke the kiss and look at him in the eye, she smiled and nodded.

“I will. With all my heart.” Gendry smiled as he kissed her hand and slid the ring on her finger before he envelope her in a tight embrace. Gendry doesn’t love her because she’s Arya Stark, he loves her because she’s Arry and because she’s No One, because he loves all of who she is, all of what she can do, and because he trusts her, implicitly, to tell him the truth, to be able to defend herself, and more importantly, to decide if she wants him or not. 

\--

Davos was speechless when Gendry and Arya announced that they are getting married, he cannot believe that after knowing each other for a short time, they would decide to marry. Both of them laughed and explained to him that they had known each other before he arrived in Winterfell. They told him how the met and how they separated. Although he was stunned, Davos congratulated them and ask when they are planning to get married.

“Tomorrow night. Just a small one, with you and the High Septon.” Arya replied. Davos smiled at them and excuse his self to talk to the High Septon and arranged everything for their wedding tomorrow night. An intimate wedding. They wanted to be wed in secret first, where it’s only them and with someone who both served as a father to them, whom they both trusted. 

The wedding ceremony was held in the garden, under the heart tree. The place was lit with a few torches and with a little moonlight. Gendry watches as Arya walked towards him, with Davos beside her. When Arya reached him, she smiled at Davos as he hands her to Gendry. Tears threatened to fall on Davos’ eyes as he watched both of them, the ones he had taken care of. He treated Gendry as his own son, and to watch him now being wed to the woman he loves, he cannot contain his happiness. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” Gendry remove Arya’s grey cloak and handed it to Davos. He then places a black and gold cloak—Baratheon’s house colors and clipped it in her shoulders. “In the sight of the seven I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words.” Arya and Gendry joined hands as the Septon binds them.

“Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger.

(I am his and he is mine)

(I am hers, and she is mine,)

from this day, until the end of my days.”

They say their words to each other as a storm raging overhead, the frail branches of the young trees he’d planted doing little to shield them from the rain. Gendry had never believed in the old gods, much less the new. But he does believe in her. The trees will grow, he knows, they will bend against the storms to come. But they will never break. They shared a very gentle kiss filled with love. Their forehead touched and a chuckle escaped them both. A small dinner celebration was prepared for them which they shared with their people. 

And that night, they had lain with each other after what feels like a long time. With so much longing and desire, reconciling with the years they spent apart. Replacing the pain they have endured with the love they have found. They have made love as the thunder drowned out their moans, as the lightning’s’ light illuminated their chambers. The future might be uncertain, but they have each other. They will endure. As they always have. All that matters now is that they are home. Her pack survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll post the next chapters in a few days :) 
> 
> please do leave comment about what you think in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noises slowly turned into whispers until no sound had been heard. Daenerys entered the room, she was wearing her House’s colors. Black and Red with her sigil clipped on both her shoulders.

A raven flies to the north from King’s Landing, it brought the news about Daenerys’ coronation a week from now. As soon as Jon read the message, he called all the Northern lords to prepare for their travel. They are set to ride towards the capital this afternoon. All the high lords and ladies of Westeros were invited to attend the coronation of the Dragon Queen and swore their allegiance to her.

Sansa was getting ready in her room when a knock from the door was heard. Jon came in and closed the door, he wasn’t sure what was in Sansa thinking now that they are riding to King’s Landing. “Sansa, you can stay here if you want to.” He spoke gently, she fiddled with her hands and slowly walked towards him. She was hesitant to go back to the place where her family’s horrors had started however, if she won’t bend to Daenerys it will cause her the North’s fate. “We’ll just stay there for a few hours. I’ll be fine Jon.” She was unsure on how long they will be staying there, but she knows she’ll have to endure it. No one will be able to touch her there. No Cersei. No Joffrey to torment her. She gave Jon a small smile.

They left the room to fetch Bran and went to the courtyard. Sansa and Bran sat beside each other while Jon was seated opposite from her. Brienne and Podrick were in their own horses and were behind their carriage, the other northern lords are either in a carriage or riding in their horses. They were silent during the ride, Sansa was still fiddling her hands on her skirt while she was looking outside. They are now somewhere near in Barrowlands, probably nearing Moat Cailin where they plan to camp for the night. Jon noticed her uneasiness, he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. He gave her a reassuring smile, Sansa smiled back and looked down on both their hands. Bran looked at them with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

“Is Arya going to be there?” Sansa asked worriedly, it has been nearly a month since the sack of King’s Landing and they haven’t heard from her yet. When Jon arrived he asked for her but was surprised to know that Arya haven’t been home. He told them that he saw Arya riding outside the capital and thought that she’s riding for Winterfell. Whenever they asked Bran he will just give them a small smile and says that Arya was always meant to pay their Houses’ debt, although confused with his statement they just assumed that she is well and healed. But Sansa and Jon were still worried about their little sister’s whereabouts.

“She will be.” Bran replied shortly.

It took them four days to reach King’s Landing, just in time for Daenerys coronation that will take place in an hour or two after their arrival. Sansa’s eyes scanned the throne room, searching for familiar faces. She spotted Robin Arryn and Lord Royce, she gave them a curt nod. On the other side of the room she saw Arianne Martell from Dorne, Yara Greyjoy from Iron Islands and Samwell Tarly, now the lord of Hornhill after the passing of both his father and brother.  
Sansa’s eyes widen when it landed near the Iron Throne, Lord Tyrion was standing there talking with Podrick and Brienne. The last thing she heard about him was that he was taken as Daenerys’ prisoner for freeing Jaime. She walks towards them to join in their conversation. As she was near, he heard Tyrion apologizing to Brienne for being unable to save Jaime and that he knew how much Jaime loves Brienne. Sansa saw it too. How Jaime looks at her and how he acts towards her. Sansa may not forgive Jaime for what he’s done to her father and to Bran but if she wanted someone for her trusted advisor, she would choose him. Brienne just gave him a small smile, appreciating Tyrion’s words. “Lady Sansa.” Tyrion greeted and gave her a small bow. 

“Lord Tyrion, I’m happy to see you here but I am a little bit confused. I thought you were the Queen’s prisoner?”  
“The Queen gave me another chance, my lady. Rather a last chance.” Sansa gave him an apologetic look. The Tyrion Lannister she knew was clever, this man standing in front of her isn’t, he was the last Lannister. He looked stern and strong but behind that is a broken man. They continued to talk when Bran and Jon joined the conversation. The High Septon announced that the ceremony will start soon and that everyone should get ready. Tyrion excused himself and being the Dragon Queen’s hand, he took his position beside the Iron Throne.

The noises slowly turned into whispers until no sound had been heard. Daenerys entered the room, she was wearing her House’s colors. Black and Red with her sigil clipped on both her shoulders. She walked with confidence and eyes fixated only on the Iron Throne, where the High Septon with Tyrion Lannister is waiting for her. When she reached the Throne, she looked at everyone in the room as the High Septon talks. 

“May the Warrior grant her courage and protect her in these perilous times. May the Smith grant her strength that she might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show her the path she must walk and guide her through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen First of Her Name. Queen of the Andals and the First Men and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. Long may she reign!” the High Septon slowly put the crown on her head as he speaks. 

“Long may she reign!” the lords and ladies cheered. Daenerys looked at everyone in the throne room before she sat on the Iron Throne. Everyone applaud when she was already settled. Little by little the lords and ladies were introduced to the Queen and gave their gifts to her and swore their allegiance.

Sansa was getting worried. Bran said Arya will be here. Where is she? She thought in frustration while scanning the room again, eagerly finding her little sister. After minutes of scanning the room she saw Ser Davos and Gendry on the other side of the room, silently talking with each other.  
“Sansa, have you seen Arya?” Jon approaches her, worry was also evident in his face. The ceremony is ending soon and he hadn’t seen Arya. Sansa was about to speak when they next House was announced.

“Lord Gendry and Lady Arya of the House Baratheon.” Davos was the one to announce them in front of everyone. Some of the lords stopped what they are doing and watched as they stepped forward and kneel in front of Daenerys. Everyone was surprise to hear one of the greatest houses to appear again after being gone for years and also surprised to hear that a Baratheon wed a Stark. She was always meant to pay our House’s debt. Bran’s words echoed in her mind.

“The debt has been paid.” Bran stated and Jon looked at Sansa who both had a stunned look on their faces. The people whispered on how the young lord Baratheon looked exactly the same with the late King during his age and how the young lady Stark beside him looked like their aunt Lyanna. “Robert once said to our father to join both our houses. And it did. ” and then it became clear to Sansa. Those words were never meant for her and Joffrey, it was for them—Arya and Gendry.

“A love doomed in one generation, is meant to take root in the next.” Bran ended off with a smile on his lips, a genuine one. After presenting themselves to Daenerys, both Arya and Gendry walked towards her family with Davos following them. Arya gave them a shy smile, Jon was amused to see his sister smile. He enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her head, when he broke the hug he went to tap Gendry’s shoulder. Sansa ran up to her sister and hug her as well. 

When Arya was release from her hug, she turned to Bran and embraces him as well. Jon doesn’t know what to say to Arya and Gendry, she was gone for a month and then the next thing he knew—she got married. 

Daenerys’ coronation came to an end, most of the Northern lords have decided to rode back home than staying in the capital while the Starks together with Brienne and Podrick decided to ride to Storm’s End and stay there for a day or two and catch up with their sister and her husband. And for the first time ever since the war started years ago, the Baratheon’s castle felt alive. The Storm’s people have welcomed their visitors warmly. They shared dinner on the great hall and talked about everything that has happened since the day King’s Landing fell.

“You got married? Without telling us?” Sansa stated.  
“I thought Bran told you.” 

“Well he didn’t. How dare you not tell me? You could’ve sent a raven and I could’ve knit your wedding dress.” They didn’t know whether to laugh at Sansa’s statement or be serious about it. Arya jokingly frowned at the mentioned of the dress, she knew her sister was just teasing her about wearing one. 

“You just met at Winterfell a moon ago and decided to get married?” Jon finally found his voice, asking the question that everyone has been thinking. Arya looked at her husband, encouraging him to tell how they knew each other. Gendry started telling them how he was sold to the watch where he met Arya, from how he knew her true identity. How they both protected one another to how they were separated. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when we first met?” Jon asked curiously. 

“Because I thought she died at the Twins. And because I swore to her that no one will ever know of her identity back then.” Gendry swore to never tell anyone about Arya, so he never mentioned her. Not even to her favorite brother. 

Gendry knows there’s a lot about the world he can’t control, his word is his alone. So he doesn’t say anything. Arya looked at him unbelievably. She thought he had forgotten about her when they were separated, but she was wrong. He remembered everything. Even how he swore to never tell anyone that she is a Stark. He could’ve told Stannis about her in exchange for his life, but he didn’t. Arya loved Gendry more because of it.


End file.
